Unaffected
by dauntlesskatniss
Summary: Peeta and Katniss found love... but before the 74th Hunger Games. How the series would play out if they were truly in love the whole time. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a start, a scream still in my throat. I expected to have a nightmare. Who wouldn't, if they were me. I have too many people to worry about. Prim, who crawled in with our mother sometime during her own nightmare. She's my sister, and she's only 12. This is her first year, her name is only in there once. She's been so anxious about the reaping, pacing at random moments. Yesterday was the worst. She had a panic attack at school and had to come home early.

Then there's Gale, one of my best friends. His name must be in the reaping over 40 times this year. He's 18, so this will be his last year, but the odds are definitely not in his favor. He's never shown to me that he's nervous about getting picked. I think he is a little nervous, to some extent, but not as scared as Prim. If he was put into the arena, his chances of winning would be pretty good.

There's also Madge, my other best friend. Her name can't be in more than four times this year, even though she's my age. She's never had to taken out any tessera, since her father is the mayor. They've always had enough to eat. She's not nervous. I can't figure out why.

Lastly, there's Peeta. Peeta, the baker's son. The boy who makes my stomach turn to butterflies and my head spin. We've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but before our dating, we were friends. And then he told me how he felt, and everything changed. He's never had to take out tessera, so he's very safe, but that doesn't mean that's he's out of the reaping.

None of us are.

I take the path to the fence in the Meadow that I've taken for years. Prim left goat cheese on the table for me, so i grabbed that before I ran out the door. I'm going to be back before noon. That way, I'll have time to get ready for the reaping.

The fence gives away a little bit at a special spot in the meadow, but even though I'm small enough to wiggle under there without touching the bottom, I still wait to listen for the electricity. It's off today, like it usually is.

I slide under the metal and sprint into the woods. I want to have time to see Peeta before the reaping, so hunting has to be quick. I find my bow and arrow under a log, and get to work.

Soon enough, I have three squirrels, two fish, and three pints of strawberries. I stash my bow back under the log, and half-walk, half-jog to the rock where Gale and I sit. He's late today, as usual, but I don't blame him. He likes to set his snares a couple miles away from where we usually hunt, and that way, "we get more game". He approaches the rock after a half an hour. I've been skinning the game that I caught.

"Catnip, look what I got!" He shouts, scaring me a little. I turn around quickly, and in his hands he has four rabbits. _Four! _I jump up, excited. Rabbit is my absolute favorite, and Gale knows it. Gale looks at me now, with hopeful eyes. He's very handsome, with messy dark hair and his intense eyes. There's no denying that. But the romantic looks we used to exchange are long gone, now that I'm dating Peeta, and Gale has been spending more and more time with Madge.

I nab the rabbits from him and examine them. Fat, long ones, these are. _Perfect. _

Gale and I sit down on the rock, skinning our game. We split it up the game, giving each of us some food to trade, and some to eat. We plan a big feast with Gale's family, my family, Peeta and Madge after the reaping. That is, if none of us gets picked. But neither of us bring that up.

After trading a little at the hob, Gale and I head over to Madge's house. Her father loves strawberries with a passion, and we're in no place to deny him that pleasure, especially since he pays well. Madge is the one to open the door, and as soon as I see her, I pull her into a hug. Immediately after I release her, Gale gives her a huge hug and I can't help but notice how he holds her longer than normal. We make the trade, and leave Madge to go get ready for the reaping. Gale decides to go home, since my only stop left is the Bakery. There's nothing romantic between us, but I know that the relationship between Peeta and I makes him uncomfortable. We split up, and I jog to the bakery.

I enter the front of the bakery in no time. Peeta's father, a friendly man who I've always been fond of, envelops me in a hug as soon as he sees me.

"Katniss! How are you doing today?" He asks me seriously. I just ask where Peeta is, avoiding his question. I'm scared, but I can't let my fear show. Fear is weak, and I don't want to be week in front of my boyfriend's father.

Peeta's father starts to respond, but Peeta, runs into the room. We don't say anything, we just hug. Peeta's father excuses himself, not wanting to intrude on us. We still don't say anything to each other, we just melt our bodies together in a tight hug that no one can break. The feel of Peeta's strong arms around me, the telltale smell of dill and cinnamon makes me almost forget how scared I am. Prim won't get picked, Peeta won't get picked, Madge won't get picked, but me? The odds are stacked against me today. My name is in there over 20 times, unlike most people. Peeta is scared for me, too. I know he doesn't want me to get picked.

We release each other, since I have to go home and get dressed. We make a promise to meet up after the reaping, no matter what. He lightly kisses me on the mouth before we part, and I feel so many butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Prim and I are dressed and polished, walking hand in hand to the town square. We get there in no time, sign in, and take our place among the girls in our age group. I find Madge among the group and we stand there, squeezing each others hands. I should look around for Gale or Peeta, but right now all I can focus on is breathing steady.

Once everyone has filed into the square, Mayor Undersee takes the stage and recites the boring history of Panem. I'm beginning to wish that Effie Trinket and all her Capitol ridiculousness would just tell me if I'm going to have to die or not.

Mayor Undersee finally finishes his speech and Effie with her huge pink wig takes the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She perches in her affected Capitol accent. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She gives us a smile. "As always, ladies first." She resembles a small deer as she prances over to the girls bowl to pick a name. She slowly plucks a piece of paper up, and walks up to the microphone. And all that's running through my head is I'm hoping and praying over and over that's it's not me. Effie unfolds the paper and reads the name out loud in a clear and concise voice.

I almost faint. It's not me.

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

It has come to my realization that I'm unable to finish this story- at the moment. I hope that ill be able to continue in the future, but right now I'm having trouble with figuring out some stuff, so i won't be able to update. Hopefully i'll be starting a new Everlark fanfic soon, so if you want to see that, look at my profile.

Thanks everyone


End file.
